Hermione's Dear Diary, SongFic
by TeenTypist
Summary: This is Hermione's point of view and it takes place in her first year. It's a SongFic, using Brittany Spear's song Dear Diary. It's not as awful as it sounds, or at least I hope it's not. Let me know (Read and Review) It's a Hermione-Ron ship.


OKAY. This SongFic is written using Brittany Spears' "Dear Diary". It's told from Hermione's point of view. I use some pieces from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone near the end.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione lie down on her bed, a cold flame hovering just above her head. It was a simple spell: perfect for a reading light, or rather, a writing light. Only her first day at Hogwarts and she was using spells with ease. The girls she shared her dormitory with were already asleep and the cold flame was not bright enough to wake them. She had to record the day's events. "What was his name? She couldn't decide if the red hair made him look like a clown, or made him incredibly cute. Maybe the clown part was just part of his personality. He'd been hanging out with Harry Potter through most of dinner and the train ride. Harry had been nice enough, but the other boy was just so rude, stubborn, and cute," she thought a little miserably, she was here to study not to moon over boys. Her thoughts wouldn't stop coming, "His brother had been quite intelligent, what was his name? Peter? No. That wasn't right. Percival... Percy! He did have lovely glasses." She still wasn't sure what to make of the younger redhead. "I wonder what kind of impression I made on him?" she thought.  
She had to write soon or she'd burst. Hermione took out a perfectly ordinary Muggle notebook and ballpoint pen. She began to write:  
  
September 1, 1991  
  
IDear diary Today I saw a boy And I wondered if he noticed me He took my breath away...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was late and there was hardly anyone left in the common room. Only that annoying redheaded boy and Harry were still downstairs. Well by now she knew his name: it was Ron, Ronald Weasley. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? He was childish. He was very immature. He was. . .funny and cute. This was frustrating! Harry and Ron were snickering at something and it took Hermione a moment to realize it was Bher they were laughing at. She strained her ears and could just barely make out what they said,  
"Smartypants. She thinks she knows everything," said Ron, scowling and glancing in Hermione's general direction. She pretended to be writing her homework.  
"Well, have you paid attention in class? She Bdoes know everything!" laughed Harry. "I wish I did."  
"Yeah, I noticed. Me too. But she's just like Percy. It's so annoying. Next thing you know, Percy's going to be down here at night telling me when to go to sleep. He always was a tattletale."  
"What about your other brothers?"  
"Fred and George? Percy is constantly telling me and Ginny not to turn out like them."  
"Ginny?"  
"You saw her at King's Cross. My little sister. She won't come 'til next year. Look at her!" He sounded disgusted. "Still doing homework."  
"So are we."  
"Yeah but ours is do tomorrow. I looked at her parchment earlier. That assignment isn't due until next week! Fred and George have this great plan to get back at Percy. . ."  
Hermione stopped listening but every so often she looked up at Ron. She wasn't sure why she did. He was so infuriating. She sighed. But she couldn't talk to Lavender and Parvati about this. They were very nice girls but she hadn't really bonded with them. They were more interested in idle gossip and chitchat rather than discussing novels or something of importance. The only way to vent her feelings was to write in her diary. She picked up the notebook and wrote this time with the quill. She was getting the hang of it quite easily.  
  
September 17, 1991  
  
IDear diary I can't get him off my mind And it scares me 'Cause I've never felt this way  
  
No one in this world Knows me better than you do So diary I'll confide in you  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'll never forgive him!" Hermione thought, crying, as she ran to the bathroom. She stayed in there sobbing, ignoring anyone who came to comfort her. "He called me a bossy know-it-all! Said I was a nightmare and that no one could stand me! The nerve! To think, I thought I liked him!" She was well aware that it was past time for the feast to have started. But she didn't want to go down. What if she saw Ron? She was Bnot going to cry in front of him again; he'd seen her earlier and that was enough. She refused to do that; to cry in front of him would be weakness. But she might as well come out of the stall. Maybe she could go to the feast without seeing either of them. Harry wasn't as bad as Ron but he still wasn't the kindest. Neville was more sympathetic at least but that was usually because he wanted her help with homework or class work. He'd already melting his cauldron in potions twice.  
She heard a commotion and came out of the stall, she was going to wash her eyes at the sink when she saw it. A hideous troll. A mountain troll! She shrieked and stood dumb frozen with terror. How had a troll gotten in? It was coming straight toward her.  
Ron and Harry rushed in. Hermione found herself to stunned and a little too scared to move. She cowered against the back wall.  
"Oy, pea-brain!" called Ron to the troll as Harry tried to get Hermione to move.  
Harry tried to pull her toward the door, "Come on, run, run!" Now Ron was the one in danger.  
Harry ran up behind the troll while it was distracted and accidentally shoved his wand up its nose when he ran up behind it.  
Ron finally got the spell right they'd been working on in class. The one he'd criticized her on and called her a bossy know-it-all over. The troll's club levitated and hit it in the head. The beast was out cold.  
"Is it-dead?" Hermione asked.  
Harry said he didn't think so and wiped the troll boogers off his wand and onto the troll's trousers.  
Almost immediately Professor Snape, Professor Quirrel, and Professor McGonagall came in demanding an explanation.  
Hermione wasn't sure why she did it, but she did. After all they had saved her life, even if it was Ron's fault she'd come in her crying in the first place. But more than that, it felt like it was what she was supposed to do. "Please, Professor McGonagall-they were looking for me." She lied to a teacher!  
"Miss Granger!"  
She said the first thing that came into her head. She said that she'd come after the troll thinking she could handle it after reading about trolls over the summer. At least the part she said about Ron and Harry saving her life was true. She lost house points for the first time and returned to the dormitory.  
Hermione realized that even though she was furious at him still, she did like Ron. Harry was pretty nice too. Things suddenly seemed to slide into place with the three of them when they were all back in the common room (which had been set-up to finish the feast).  
Hermione up to the dormitory before Lavender and Parvati, deciding she needed some time to write before they got there. She wrote her diary entry deciding that despite his faults, Ron Weasley was a wonderful person. After all, everyone has faults. She'd often been told she was bossy. But sometimes she knew what was best and other people just didn't see it her way! Ron and Harry had saved her life. And Ron Bhad been paying at least some attention to her in class. Otherwise he'd never have gotten that spell right. She felt a little better and began to write.  
  
October 31, 1991  
  
IDear diary Today I saw that boy As he walked by I thought he smiled at me  
  
And I wondered Does he know what's in my heart I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe  
  
Should I tell him how I feel Or would that scare him away Diary, tell me what to do Please tell me what to say  
  
Dear diary One touch of his hand Now I can't wait to see that boy again  
  
He smiled And I thought my heart could fly Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends? I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends  
  
She closed the notebook as Lavender and Parvati came up the stairs and entered the dormitory.  
"What are you writing?"  
Hermione answered, "Nothing. Nothing at all." There she went again, telling falsehoods. Maybe those boys were a bad influence. It didn't matter. They were her friends. She needed friends.  
"Are you feeling better?" asked Pavarti.  
"Don't let those idiot's words hurt you," added Lavender.  
"Trust me, I haven't." She gave a tiny smile. This was going to be a good year after all. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
